


Madness Sharp as Obsidian

by KillTheDirector



Series: The Children of Loki [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Loki can't have nice things, Loki's babies, Norse Mythology - Freeform, unhappy momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel grooms Loki's madness into a knife as sharp as obsidian, and relishes in the hate in his heart. "Revenge is best served with a cold heart and a warm smile. Odin will rue the day he took us from you, Father-Mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Sharp as Obsidian

He is allowed to hold his daughter before they rip her out his grasp. 

Loki's fingers cling to the cold air where his infant babe had been only moments before; he bites back harsh tears, and holds down the sob that claws at his throat. He will not cry in front of his children's kidnappers. His posture straightens, and Loki watches as his daughter is taken to the dying realm of Nifilheim. 

Odin claims that she will become a goddess; Loki bitterly bites back that ruling over a dying realm is nothing more than a pretty prison sentence given to a babe. 

Centuries pass, and Loki watches as his daughter grows into a hideously beautiful goddess; when he visits, Hel gives him the honour and respect of a king. He is most proud of his monster of a daughter, petting her crows while he plots. 

"Revenge is stewed upon." Hel says, her dead and rotting fingers braiding Loki's ink-black hair. Loki hums, lids lowered to half mast as plans for revenge against the Aesir dance about in his head. Hel's lips brush against his ear, her voice like dying leaves being crushed under foot. "It is best served with a cold heart and a warm smile. Odin will rue the day he took us from you, Father-Mother." Loki smiles fondly, lifting a hand to twine with Hel's. She grooms the madness budding in his mind until it is sharp and black like obsidian, relishing in the hate that has been hidden in her father-mother's heart for so long. 

Loki stares out of his windows, century's old plots freshly turning in his head. He hears Thor's clunking footsteps creep closer to his room and barely suppresses a grimace; Loki leans back in his chair, plucking a book from his table by random and flipping to a page. "What is it, Thor?" He calls before the oaf can lay a hand on the thick, wooden door Loki has closed. 

He hears Thor shift from one foot to the other, his nervousness apparent. Loki rolls his eyes and slams the book closed; he stands swiftly and wrenches the door open, noticing with some satisfaction that Thor flinches slightly. The thunder god, looks down at his hands then back up at Loki; his blue eyes are concerned, and somewhere in the back of Loki's mind, he is touched. "I am...concerned that you have been spending so much time in Nifilheim." 

Loki narrows his eyes into a icy glare; the hand holding the door knob tightens. "It is none of your business how I spend my time, brother _dear_. If I wish to spend my time with my _daughter_ , then leave me be." 

Thor clenches his hands into fists, and straightens to his full height. "The prophets say that she will aid you in bringing about Ragnarok, if you are hiding something--" A bitter laugh cuts Thor off. 

Loki leans against his door frame and smiles a knife-sharp smile that has far too much teeth. "You believe the prophets over your own _brother_? My...you will become a king your father will truly be proud of." Loki tilts his head, eyes going comically wide as Thor's mouth thins. "Will you kidnap children as well?" 

A maddened laugh falls from Loki's mouth as Thor grasps him by the throat.


End file.
